Thump
by greeneyedgirly
Summary: For the 'Two is Better than One Contest', by greeneyedgirly & hidingfromsomeone. Jasper is a sexy young drummer; Carlisle his more distinguished partner. What happens when Jasper decides to be a tease? Naughty boys need to be punished...


**Story Name:** Thump**  
Pen name: **greeneyedgirly and hidingfromsomeone**  
Pairing: **Jasper/ Carlisle**  
Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Twilight. This is a NC-17 rated story for adult content.

**HFS's A/N:** After considerable bullying, coercion, battling, begging, pleading, and making promises I have no intention of keeping, I got my e-bestie to agree to write with me. It's been such a great experience! She's far more talented than she gives herself credit for.

We wrote this 'round robin' style; I'd do a bit, email it across the Atlantic, she'd write a bit and send it back, and so on. There's no alternating POV's, so we'll share the credit for this one. Thanks to Domward's Mistress and Touchstone67 for the chance to do this! Hope you enjoy.

**GEG's A/N: **It's true! She totally bullied me! At one point, this girl even flew all the way from England to Georgia just to make sure I was working on it. Now that's determination! However, I'll be the first to admit that I'm happy she did it. Where I don't have quite the confidence she has in my writing abilities, I do think this little ditty turned out pretty damn awesome.

I've had a lot of fun with this. It's been a great experience, especially for a first time writer like myself. And, umm, probably the only slash anyone will ever be getting out of my head because I'm such an Edward/Bella shipper through and through. (Shut up, HFS! You know I had to throw that out there to show how you've ruined me and my delicate mind.)

...

He relished in the heat of the room, the burn in his arms, the sweat trickling down his back and sticking his too-long blonde hair to his forehead. He absorbed the beat of the drum he was playing, letting it thump in time to his heartbeat as his closest friends bounced around him.

Keeping his eyes tightly closed against the sting of smoke in the air, he thrashed out the final beats of the rhythm and joined in the howling harmony. Music was better than sex. Sometimes, anyway. Jasper laughed as the crowd roared, girls in the front row bouncing up and down in tank tops which were too tight, and pulled his shirt off over his head, using it to wipe off his face and ignoring the increasing shrieks from the same busty girls at the sight of his naked chest.

He took a swig of water from the bottle he kept at his feet and nodded to the bassist, tapping a rhythm with his sticks that lead into a frantic chord combination; one that was familiar to the audience and made them buzz with anticipation.

Jasper Whitlock was the lean, gorgeous drummer for one of Seattle's hottest up and coming rock bands. His sexual ambiguity and smudged black eyeliner made him hot gossip and highly desirable; he was dangerous, dark, and incredibly erotic. Photographs of the band frequently depicted him bare-chested, like he was now, with his arms crossed to make his muscles flex and drumsticks grasped in one hand. Part of his appeal came from his attitude - he clearly didn't give a fuck.

At twenty-three he'd been playing drums for over a decade and his ego wasn't unfounded. One of the band's signature gimmicks - that made the girls wild - happened when the other guys would down their instruments and go to the bar to get a drink, leaving Jasper on stage to entertain with nothing but eight percussion instruments. He was a dick, sometimes, but he was fucking good.

"Whiskey?" the barman offered as he hit the bar once the set was over.

"Yeah, double. Two of them." He slammed the first one down and tossed a twenty on the bar to cover his drinks, plus a tip, then went in search of the one person he was actually interested in talking to.

Tucked in the corner of the booth closest to the stage, Carlisle sat taking in the man strutting his way. He couldn't help but to notice the tall still-shirtless man with his long, lean arms, broad shoulders, pecs perfectly proportioned, and abs that tightened and loosened with each step he took. In fact, Carlisle hadn't been able to focus on too much else since he'd first met Jasper just over two years ago at this very same bar.

He'd never forget the night that his world had been tilted on its axis. The bar was crowded that night; some fresh new band apparently was debuting in its first public appearance. He'd only come in because it'd been an extremely long day dealing with completely incompetent students who insisted they knew more about his profession of choice than he'd learned in his previous eight years of schooling and five years of teaching at the university. Carlisle had wanted to kick back a few beers and take it easy for the night, not expecting to find the one thing he didn't know he'd been looking for.

After the band had finished its set, the members started ordering drinks and toasting the lead percussionist and his newly acquired legal drinking age. Carlisle eyed the man and took in the hard lines of his body, the _fuck you_ attitude, and the ditzy, fake girls who threw themselves at him. He was attractive - that much was clear - but what surprised him the most was when the man shot a look Carlisle's way and then winked.

Carlisle kept his eyes trained on the man for the better part of the night, and when the bar finally started to clear of all of its occupants, he made his move. Saddling himself up on the barstool next to the man, he nodded towards the bartender for a round for himself and the birthday boy.

"Thanks, man," the guy told Carlisle.

"My pleasure. I overheard all of the birthday wishes and thought I'd extend mine as well," he said while turning to shake hands with the man. "I'm Carlisle."

"Jasper," he spoke while extending his hand also.

"Pretty good show you all put on earlier. The girls sure seemed to like it."

"Yeah? I hadn't really noticed. Most of them fake the pretences just to call themselves as having an '_in_' with us. They all think if they can get their lips wrapped around our dicks that it will get them somewhere, too," Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulders, feigning nonchalance.

Carlisle barked out a forced laugh. He couldn't really understand the man's aversion towards the very obvious attention he and his band mates had received. Surely, a man as attractive as Jasper was delighted in the chance to get his cock wet in any pussy thrown his way?

"Ah, I see. And you don't take advantage of that sort of thing for your own pleasures?" Carlisle asked while downing the rest of his beer.

"Huh, yeah, you'd think, wouldn't ya? But n'all, man. I'm not dipping my dick in that shit."

Another laugh issued forth out of Carlisle's mouth. Surprised by Jasper's bold statement he asked, "Oh, yeah. What exactly does that mean?"

Jasper threw back his beer and swallowed the rest of his drink while Carlisle watched the way his throat clenched and swallowed the liquid down. It was erotic in it's own weird way and Carlisle couldn't help but to think of what else he'd like to see Jasper swallowing down his throat; though he'd much rather prefer it to be something much thicker and with a saltier taste.

The man turned in his seat and stood to face Carlisle fully and with a mischievous look in his eye he said, "You look like a smart enough man, Carlisle. Why don't you figure it out?"

With that he turned on his heel and took long strides on long legs towards the exit. Not quite two feet away from the door Jasper turned to look over his shoulder and threw Carlisle a pointed look and in a husky voice he asked, "You coming?"

That was all the invitation Carlisle needed.

It wasn't a relationship that should have worked; on Jasper's twenty-first birthday Carlisle was ten year's his senior, a professor with a stellar reputation as one of the world's leading theologians on ancient vampire mythology. Jasper was a wild spirit, one that was drawn to the calm, steady nature of his partner.

But somehow they'd settled into an easy routine of friendship, companionship, and hot, hot sex; although they weren't public with their relationship, Carlisle could be found at all of Jasper's home town gigs. And Jasper, for his part, sat through incredibly boring lectures that his partner took him all over the world to listen to.

"Dr. Cullen," Jasper toasted, breaking the older man out of his thoughtful reverie as he finally found him slouched in a booth.

"Mr. Whitlock," Carlisle said with a laugh. "You were awesome tonight."

"Thanks," he said, shrugging off the praise.

They sat a safe distance away from each other as they always had, keeping their relationship strictly private. The sparks that were flying between them though, those were hard to hide.

"Hi!" a small girl with short dark hair approached their table. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan."

"It's always good to hear," Jasper told her with a signature, mega-watt smile. He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said, shaking his sweaty hand then turned to Carlisle. "Is this your dad?"

Carlisle turned and bit down hard on his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. Jasper wasn't so successful.

"No," he choked. "This is Carlisle Cullen. A good friend."

"Oh, sorry," she said with an embarrassed smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too," Jasper said. He pulled a long sleeved t-shirt from where it had been tucked into his back jean's pocket and pulled it on over his head. By the time his messy blonde curls had emerged, the girl had disappeared.

"Don't say a fucking word," Carlisle warned.

"What?" Jasper asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"I'm not that damn old," he muttered, much to Jasper's amusement.

"No, of course not. Daddy," Jasper said.

Carlisle laughed. "You wanna play that game?" he said, his voice dark with sex now. "Okay. I'll play it. Home with you, boy. Now."

The pair stood from their seats, each with one solitary assumption of what the night would soon turn into running through their minds. Thoughts of skin crashing, muscles flexing, teeth nipping, tongues tasting consumed them with lust and made each of them pick up their pace to find the haven in which they so desired - home. Or somewhere dark, at the very least.

Neither Carlisle nor Jasper were paying much attention to their surroundings - both too desperate to find the exit - and therefore stopped short when Jasper found himself suddenly surrounded in the middle of a group of over-eager female fans. Praises were shouted and hugs were forced upon him, people clawing him in from every direction as if he were the golden boy they'd waited their whole lives to meet. One particularly excited girl whipped her shirt off, standing and bouncing on her toes, begging for Jasper to sign his autograph upon her chest.

Jasper had never been one to shy away from the attention - male or female - he received, no matter how desperate it seemed in the moment. He quickly grabbed the blue sharpie marker from the girl's outstretched hand and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her just a little closer to his own chest. Once satisfied with the minimal distance between them, he pushed the lacy red undergarment of her left breast down just a bit and scrawled his name in messy script. Slowly, as if he were taming her with his very eyes, he lowered his head and raised his eyes to lock in on the girl's own eyes, and he placed a slow, sensual, open-mouthed kiss right above the mark he'd made on her. Dazed and caught in the lion's stare, the girl swooned before Jasper and nearly fell to the ground from the dizziness he'd hypnotized upon her.

Her only saving grace was that of strong arms circling her waist and pushing her towards her friends who stood by closely, seemingly just as wound up as the girl herself. Jasper made eye contact with the girl's saviour and realized his mistake the second he saw the pained, tortured, and furious eyes of his lover. Carlisle had seen the whole exchange played out before him as some kind of seduction scene out of a movie. He was not only outraged that Jasper would so crassly pull a stunt like that in front of him, but he was hurt that in the time they'd been together that he'd not been able to change Japer's wild-child ways in the least.

Carlisle knew Jasper was still immature and stupid at times, but he'd hoped that sooner or later the younger man would finally start settling down and planting roots where Carlisle's own roots grew strong and sure. Time and patience were what Carlisle knew he would have to keep contributing to their relationship. It would pay off in the end, he was sure of it, but for the meantime, punishment was what Jasper deserved.

"Jasper, I think it's time to bid farewell to all of your adoring fans. You have somewhere else to be and other things to tend to at the moment," Carlisle stated firmly in a deep voice that resonated with his seriousness.

"Sure, pops, whatever you say," Jasper said while smirking with his usual cocky attitude.

It didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle, giving him one more reason to show Jasper who he really belonged to.

Once they made their way outside in the cool night air, Carlisle pulled Jasper down the sidewalk a little ways from the entrance of the bar and down a deserted alley.

"What the fuck was that, Jasper?" Carlisle couldn't keep the angry tone down and unleashed it with a sneer on his face.

"Just playing nice with the girls, Daddy. What are you gonna do about it?" Jasper knew he was pushing his luck, but that was his sole intent. He wanted this part of Carlisle brought forth tonight. He didn't get to see it often, but when Carlisle played rough it was a beautiful sight.

At the word 'girls' Carlisle's heart started thumping a new rhythm. He would show Jasper just how much he didn't need those _girls_ to shower attention on him. Carlisle wanted to be all that Jasper desired and he planned on making that clear tonight.

"Get to the car, boy. Don't talk, don't look, and don't play stupid. You're mine, and I'm gonna make sure you don't forget that!" Carlisle stated with a calm that surprised even him in his enraged state.

He followed Jasper towards the parking lot to the black Mercedes Benz that glistened with the heavy dew that had fallen with the night's rapidly dropping temperatures. Carlisle loved that car. Driving it was better than sex. Sometimes, anyway.

"Hey," Jasper started as Carlisle pulled out of the lot, but he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"I'll tell you when you can talk," Carlisle said in a voice that simmered with threat, the harshness of his voice making Jasper's cock twitch, although he followed the order.

As soon as his front door clicked shut behind him, Carlisle turned to the still smirking boy. "Upstairs," he said. "And take that fucking look off your face while you're at it. You're going to find out soon enough that I'm not messing around tonight."

Jasper scrambled up the stairs, not at all fazed by the threat. Carlisle took his time following - calm and confident as always, but now with an edge of something more.

"You're mine," he said simply as Jasper stood at the end of his decadent bed. He turned on a few lamps, making Jasper's pale skin glow even more eerily pale, thrown into harsh contrast by the deep green sheets on the bed.

"I don't belong to anyone," Jasper said defiantly. "I'm my own man."

"Oh no," Carlisle shook his head. "When you started loving me, then you became mine. And I'm so totally yours, Jasper. And I don't share what's mine. We may not broadcast our relationship, but we're very much each other's."

Jasper dropped his head in defeat, unable to argue with his partner's words.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Carlisle pushed.

"Yes," Jasper replied, then looked up again with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Daddy."

Carlisle laughed, willing to play along now that his point had been made. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys, Jasper?"

"Oh, I really hope I do, Daddy," Jasper said.

"Naughty boys get their bottom's smacked, Jasper. Drop your pants."

Jasper slowly licked his lips and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down to his knees with his boxers and letting his heavy cock spring free.

"Over my knee," Carlisle commanded; Jasper was moving before the words were finished.

Somehow it felt even more naughty that Carlisle was still fully clothed, his own hard cock poking up into Jasper's belly. And Jasper still wore his t-shirt and shoes, only the smooth, pale skin from the small of his back, ass, and thighs exposed.

Carlisle rubbed a cool palm over Jasper's ass, warming the area slightly before letting a stinging slap grace one cheek.

"Fuck," Jasper hissed.

"Now, now," Carlisle admonished. "I don't expect such language from you, young man."

He slapped Jasper's ass again, letting the heat spread and rubbing the area before spanking again. And again. Jasper's moans intensified as Carlisle turned up the pressure and delivered three hard slaps in quick succession, appreciating the way a pink tinge spread across Jasper's pretty, round ass.

"Please," Jasper begged incoherently.

"Please what?" Carlisle asked, punctuating his question with another thump. "Please spank me harder, Daddy?"

"Please spank me harder, Daddy," Jasper begged and Carlisle had to fight back his orgasm which was threatening to break free from those words, combined with the friction of his cock rubbing against Jasper's hot body.

"Stand up and turn around, Jasper. Hands on the bed. Spread your legs a little bit. I want a nice view for what I'm about to do to you."

Jasper quickly followed Carlisle's instructions, wondering exactly what was in store for him next. It was incredible how turned on he was just by being punished. He wasn't quite sure if it had more to do with Carlisle being in complete control over the situation, or if it was simply the sexual tension in the room which almost seemed to coat every surface with their desires. Either way, he knew he'd do anything Carlisle asked of him. Carlisle had Jasper's complete and utter trust and so there was nothing that could be requested of Jasper that he would not follow through on.

Once Jasper was in place Carlisle took a few moments to appreciate the manly work of art presented before him. No one had ever turned Carlisle on as effortlessly as Jasper was able to do by just standing there in submission.

"Close your eyes, Jasper," Carlisle said in a breathy whisper directly in Jasper's ear. Quietly, Carlisle undid his pants and let them pool around his ankles, making his cock spring free without the confines of underwear to hold it in place. He grabbed himself and slowly stroked from base to tip, twisting his wrist just slightly near the end to get the friction he so badly wanted, but knew he couldn't finish yet. After a couple minutes of pleasuring himself, Carlisle gently started to rub his dick on the backside of Jasper's thighs and ass cheeks. Jasper moaned in appreciation and muttered a quiet 'fuck.'

"No talking, boy. I'm not done punishing you yet." So slowly that it was torture for the both of them, Carlisle moved his cock up from Jasper's right thigh towards where he wanted to be buried deep enough to make them both cry out in ecstasy. He pushed forward just enough so that Jasper could feel the pressure but never close enough to penetrate like he so desired to do.

Jasper was going wild with want. He couldn't help but to scream out a strangled 'god, Carlisle, just put it in already.' It was exactly the reaction Carlisle was hoping for. Smirking, he quickly pulled his cock back and came down hard with his hand to the left side of Jasper's backside. Pleased by the loud whimper that came forth from Jasper's mouth, Carlisle started rubbing the tender flesh as he had only a few minutes earlier.

"Tell me what you want, Jasper, and I might give it to you, boy," Carlisle stated with a calm voice that belied the pent up tension his body was feeling without the release he desperately wanted.

"You, Carlisle, I want you in me... now!" Jasper was almost pleading by this point.

"Tsk, tsk, Jasper. You weren't very specific, now were you? That's going to cost you. Turn around and get on your knees. You know what to do."

With a frustrated groan Jasper fell to his knees before Carlisle and took in the sight of Carlisle's shaft. That had always been the main factor that contributed to Jasper's sexuality. He loved the paradoxical way that such hardness could be covered by such softness. It was almost mesmerizing for Jasper look upon any cock, but even more so for him to gaze upon Carlisle's. Now was no different; it was so heartbreakingly beautiful to Jasper that he temporarily forgot the tightness in his own balls.

Jasper dipped his head slightly and peeked up at Carlisle through the hair that fell in his eyes. Giving a wink, Jasper let his tongue come out to taste the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip of Carlisle's dick. Jasper swirled his tongue around the head before slowly engulfing the entire thing as far as his mouth would allow. He was quite proud of his ability to deep-throat Carlisle like no other had ever been able to do before. Just as the tip reached the back of this throat, Jasper swallowed, allowing it to go that much deeper.

Pulling back just a little bit, Jasper lightly scraped his teeth close to the base, making Carlisle fist his hand in Jasper's hair to pull him back only to thrust himself into Jasper's eager mouth once again. It was a tango they both knew well by now - a give and take they were well practiced in.

Reaching up, Jasper cupped Carlisle's balls and started massaging them to the rhythm he set with the back and forth sucking motion he'd adopted on Carlisle's cock. It was the sure-fire way for Jasper to make sure he could bring Carlisle to his breaking point - a way to get himself that much closer to his own as well. Because yes... oh yes, Jasper's pleasure was an extended side effect to Carlisle's pleasure. Not once in the over two years they had been together had Jasper been able to resist blowing his load at the sight of Carlisle coming as well. It was too erotic to see Carlisle with his head thrown back, smile playing at the edges of his lips, and veins tightened with the blood pumping through them and rushing to the apex of his body. Jasper tried more than once to hold off, but it was no use; he _always_ came when Carlisle came.

Jasper could tell when his man was close, Carlisle would start to lightly chew the corner of his lip. He ran his left hand up the back of his thigh and gently caressed just behind Carlisle's balls; his right hand was busy furiously pumping his own dick,

"Jasper..." Carlisle warned and Jasper hummed, in pleasure or agreement, neither was sure.

Carlisle came first, shooting hard into Jasper's mouth and moaning in the most delicious, deep, gravelly tone the entire time. True to form, the hand flying over Jasper's cock caused him to follow only moments later, swallowing Carlisle's come as his own sprayed over the pale skin of his stomach.

Firstly making sure he'd licked off any remaining come, Jasper sat back on his heels to look up at Carlisle from under sex-heady eyes, basking in the glow of being able to serve his partner in that way. Carlisle leaned down and gently ran his fingers through Jasper's golden blonde curls affectionately, his heart still pounding from the ferocity of his release.

Jasper grabbed his shirt and wiped off his stomach, then climbed wearily up on to the bed, still naked, but he guessed Carlisle wouldn't mind. Carlisle pulled on a pair of boxers then slid into the other side of the bed, then pulled his boy in close.

"Jesus, Jas, I can feel how hot your ass is."

"Yeah, it is," Jasper mumbled sleepily.

"No," Carlisle laughed. "I meant your skin is hot. Did I hurt you, baby?"

"I'm okay," he said. "It feels nice. All zingy. Gimme a kiss."

Carlisle obliged by laying his lips down on his lover's shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"Love you, too, baby. Sleep with me."

Their relationship may not have been conventional, but falling asleep in each others arms, the love between them was almost palpable, so real, and incredibly beautiful.


End file.
